


Speaking in Kisses

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: F/M, Post-War of the Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: Vraska thinks about all she's gained since opening up to Jace. Namely, the ability to enjoy physical contact despite her trauma. There turned out be a lot more to being touched than she realised, especially when it comes to kissing.





	Speaking in Kisses

Vraska wasn’t one for lying to herself, or to those she cared about, now she thought about it. It was quite the novelty to even have that second category to consider. For most of her life, she had looked out for herself first and foremost, usually out of necessity, but then by a sheer inability to do anything else. Yet it wasn’t just her anymore. She didn’t have to carry every burden she faced alone. For the first time in her life, she had someone. Someone interested in more than a quick murder or a fling with a monster. The knowledge he wasn’t there just for his own personal gain was a joy unlike any other. The fact she could trust him so implicitly, after spending so many years alone in the dark, was almost a miracle.

Yet, for all their honest conversation, there were still some things she had to work out when it came to Jace Beleren. He swapped faces in the public eye to whichever he felt would result in the least people yelling at him. Sometimes she didn’t know which he wanted her to address. Did she acknowledge how he was really feeling or carry on his façade with him? It differed from situation to situation, leaving her guessing. However, that wasn’t the greatest puzzle she had to solve in their relationship. Fortunately, in that case, she enjoyed every moment of it.

Jace was a man of physical affection. Considering he shrouded himself in so much illusion, perhaps physical contact was the way of acknowledging what was real. He liked to hold her hand to remind himself that she was there for him. The same when she needed reminding that he was her constant ally. He liked having his hair played with when they were alone together. Sometimes they would just sit in silence, reading, and she would idly run her fingers through his locks. Occasionally he would put his head in her lap, to make it all the easier. He gravitated into her touch like a cat in need of petting. The little noises he made when she stopped were both amusing and adorable. Whilst asleep, he was a hugger. He hoarded blankets like some sort of bed-linen thief, no matter the time or temperature. Occasionally he would get a pillow instead, burying face and chest into the down stuffing and staying like that all night. If you left an arm too close to him, he would sometimes attach himself to that. It had taken some getting used to, but now Vraska was perfectly fine with being the target of his heat-seeking sleep senses. As long as his face didn’t end up in her cleavage again, she rather enjoyed their night-time cuddling.

Before she’d been with him, Vraska had not been one for physical affection. The very thought of it had made her skin crawl, the ghosts of hands creeping about her skin, long deceased, but still grasping out from her nightmares. There had always been too many hands in that cramped hell-hole. Her fellow prisoners were likely long dead, their skulls cracked on the concrete, but they had been no gentler with her than the prison guards. For so long, the touch of another had brought back every feeling of being trapped, whipped, and abused. But not now, not with him. Before him, she couldn’t imagine touching another could be remotely pleasant. However, even from the first nervous handholds and fingertips brushing at her cheeks, she realised that there was a whole other side to contact she’d never known. A whole other side that she soon began to crave.

She liked entwining their fingers and having her hand squeezed, not like a vice but in a reassuring fashion. It was a reminder that they were both there, they were both ok, whatever had happened they both had each other. She loved hugs. More than she could bring herself to admit, but she knew Jace understood. Vraska had a weakness for being warm, and there was nothing warmer and more comforting that being in the arms of someone you cared about. She enjoyed waking up with Jace in her arms, knowing no matter what her nightmares told her, he was here and safe. She fussed about appearances, but she secretly adored it when he’d come running up to her through the halls of Svogthos and greet her with a hug. It was no secret in the Undercity that their Queen was with the ex-Guildpact. However, it made her attendants smile behind their hands whenever there was an incoming Jace hurtling down the corridor.

And then there were kisses.

Vraska had always regarded kissing as something other people did and paid the action no mind. However when she realised it was something Jace liked, and most certainly wanted, she steeled herself to give it a go. Then she changed her mind entirely about kissing. It wasn’t something other people did. It was something she did and there was a whole language behind kissing that she’d never realised existed. A peck on the cheek could mean anything from ‘see you later’ to ‘don’t worry about it’, a kiss to the forehead could mean ‘good night’ but also ‘I’m here for you’. It was a whole school of body language she’d never learned to read, but it seemed she was a fast pupil. Once she was comfortable with it, there was a lot said between them with kisses alone. A long kiss after a long day often meant that Jace just wanted to spend time with her and forget about everything he’d just endured. A kiss after that could mean anything from ‘please tell me I’m a worthwhile person’ to ‘please fuck me until I forget today ever happened’. Both of which she was happy to do, often in the same evening. Kissing didn’t need an event. It was as free as hugs or hand-holding. In the books she’d read, it had often been a momentous event when the protagonist finally kissed their lover. However, she couldn’t help but feel that a kiss was just another every day sign of affection. There were other forms of contact for special occasions.

Jace’s kisses ranged between ecstatic and desperate, there didn’t seem to be an emotion he couldn’t convey to her through contact. He’d kissed her hand in front of the entire Golgari Court, causing a massive amount of publicity Ravnica-wide. _Ex-Guildpact bends knee to Golgari Queen_ soon turned into wild speculation about Jace’s time as Guildpact and what influence Vraska might have had. She gave several very tiring interviews denying their involvement, even citing her own embarrassment at the hands of Jace and the Azorius. Upon seeing the news, Jace had hurried home, the kiss this time very apologetic. Vraska didn’t blame him in the slightest. You were supposed to show respect to a Queen, Jace’s previous position didn’t change that, it just made things a bit more complicated. The papers were very keen to drag Jace’s name through the dirt now they had a new Guildpact. Niv Mizzet had done nothing to change that fact and they both suspected he was rather enjoying it. Sometimes, just holding Jace and kissing him, somewhere quiet and soft, was enough to chase away his self-loathing, his feelings of inadequacy. Sometimes he silenced her rage by holding onto her and refusing to let go, exchanging gentle kisses all the while.

Vraska wasn’t above seeking comfort. A kiss from her could mean “Everything is getting a bit much, please hold me.” However, they also served as a very convenient means of expressing: “Not now, I have five meetings and probably two assassination attempts to get through this afternoon.” Jace would wait for her in her private quarters in Svogthos and leap up to greet her as soon as she got back. She’d whisper in his ear, trailing kisses across his cheek, promising herself more than him that things would get better. That she just had to get through this week and she’d have more time. That things would improve going forward. She’d been ignoring reminders from the new Guildpact that she was supposed to be planeswalker-hunting right now. How was she supposed to do that whilst running an entire guild? Her people came first. Jace came first. She was never in the mood to be nagged about by a selfish dragon who was content to have her lover’s reputation dragged into the muck.

Jace was so good at reading her it almost irritating at times. She kept up her imperious façade for her subjects, but as soon as she so much curled her hair the wrong direction, Jace knew something was up and was ready to listen. He didn’t exactly have a job at the moment, the Gatewatch was too busy recovering after their losses, so he ended up following his own whims about Ravnica. Those whims often leading him directly to where she was doing guild business. The first time they had kissed on the lips in the audience chamber, they had turned to see a trio of stunned lich ladies, staring at them with mouths agape. Vraska had rolled her eyes and shooed them off. Needless to say that didn’t end up being private for very long. _Ex-Guildpact woos Golgari Queen_ was one of the more savoury headlines.

“At least no one thinks I’m capable of a power grab,” Jace had commented as they sat before the fire, reducing annoying headlines to ash. His words were half-amused, half sad. There was no doubt between them that he was capable of grabbing any power he wanted. He could control people’s minds for gods’ sake. However he’d been dragged so low by the press, they didn’t even think him capable of that anymore. Vraska found it annoying but she had enough trouble on her plate already. She wrapped her arms round him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He let out a small hum and relaxed against her, basking in the warmth of the burning newsprint.

Vraska often wondered what would happen if she made Jace a prince. Everyone would have to show some respect to him or face the wrath of her and her court. She imagined him in crown of twisted vines and a courtly tailcoat, gold buttons and only the finest lace mushrooms for its trim, and laughed a little at the absurdity. Jace hadn’t given up his blue robes for piracy, he wouldn’t give them up for anything. He could still be a prince without the clothing however. She’d make him his own seat, though he probably would prefer one not constructed out of bodies. People would come into their audience chamber, pay respects to them both. Kneel before their gorgon Queen and telepathic Prince. They would have to kiss Jace’s hand without complaint.

No. She scrubbed that idea as soon as she got that far. Kissing Jace was one of the best things life had to offer. Yes, she liked to hoard treasures, and this was one treasure she really didn’t want to give up. She wanted to be the one who kissed Jace. She wanted to be the only one who understood all the little intricacies of pressing her lips against his. Was that wrong? When she told Jace about her thoughts, her musings about crowns, princes and respect, he blushed and laughed.

“My kisses are all for you,” he said, kissing her hand and then her cheek.

“And mine are yours,” she replied with a smile.

They shared another kiss, long, with a little tongue, as they wrapped themselves around each other, sequestered in a remote corner of the guildhall. No more words needed to be said. No more promises to be spoke aloud. They knew of the other’s love, their admiration, their devotion. It stood the test of war, politics, even going public had not crushed their fervour. There was no need for words. Not when they were speaking in kisses.


End file.
